


One Topicky

by Astrafix



Category: One Topic at a Time and TheClick
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Short, more of a drabble, owo language, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrafix/pseuds/Astrafix
Summary: "...And if that didn't just do something to OneTopic's heart he would be lying."
Relationships: OneTopic/Click
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	One Topicky

**Author's Note:**

> hii, so this is really short, it was just something i made when i didn't have anything else to do so i'll just leave it here.

"One topicky??-" someone said in a very seductive tone while still maintaining the cursed nature of the way such words were spoken, "owo, u-uh, notice me!!" They finished and OneTopic did everything in their power not to die in that instant as his cheeks blushed.

OneTopic and TheClick were filming yet another video about r/noahgettheboat and had just finished filming one about r/cursed. Now OneTopic would never admit it but he actually enjoyed making these types of videos especially with TheClick, as the comments oftenly pointed out they were the perfect contrast of each other. The cursed satanic spawn of hell Click and the wholesome dad OneTopic. 

The contrast between them was very noticeble especially in these moments where upon reading an extremelly cursed furry comment, OneTopic's reaction was to absolutelly not finish reading said comment while stuttering and laughing, while Click's reaction was to not only read it from the beggining but also use the most sexy, seductive, owo dialect, CURSED voice he could.

And if that didn't just do something to OneTopic's heart he would be lying.


End file.
